Time for a New Legend
by PerfectlyAnnie101
Summary: You've heard the story of Kylie Galen? Well here's the story of Olivia Yates who portrays both vampire and fae. While the staff scramble to figure out whether she's just like Kylie, Olivia tries to deal with it on her own with some issues in her way. Is she chameleon? Will she accepts who she really is? Most importantly, who is stalking her on her trips off campus? Figure it out!


** **So I'm not gone, I've just been really busy. I just finished reading the Shadow Falls series by C.C. Hunter and I COMPLETELY recommend it. It's amazing and you won't regret it. If you haven't read the series, this might not make a whole lot of sense to you and you can PM me with any questions. This came to me in a dream last night and I decided to pursue it. Those of you who are still waiting on A New Change, I promise I will get to it. I'm just getting my groove back. I've had a hard year and I'm really glad I can use books as a coping mechanism because then I can come up with the most amazing fanfictions for my amazing followers. I love you all and I'm so glad to be back. READ ON!****

My name is Olivia Yates and I don't know what's happening to me. It's been happening for a while, just never in public. Ghosts would stare at me while I did homework. I told them to fuck off and they did. Soon though, it started happening in public. Like today in English class. I saw, well, I saw a ghost. Usually they were just in my nightmares.

"Go away," I whispered so low that the person next to me didn't even realize I said something. _You need to help me._ I closed my eyes so tightly and when I opened them, they were gone. My sister was a teacher at Shadow Falls but since I haven't come into my gifts yet, I couldn't go there. Okay, next was gym class. Tennis shouldn't be so hard, right? Wrong. I was sweating profusely and in physical pain. My muscles constricted, I couldn't breathe, my legs soon gave in and my best friend, Taylor came to my side. The only words that could come out of my lips were, "call Ashleigh." It all went black after that.

Sometime later, I woke up in my bed at my parents' house. My throat felt so dry. Ashleigh was right next to me. I felt my throat and grabbed the cup next to the bed, not knowing what it was, and downed it. It tasted like, well let me be blunt. It tasted like blood, but so much better. The taste exploded in my mouth, it was just amazing. I looked up to my sister and rasped out, "explain."

"Mom is fae and dad's a vampire. Although, I'm looking at your brain pattern," she squinted her eyes, "And you're exhibiting both traits when you're only supposed to show the dominant trait. Have you still been seeing ghosts?" I nodded. "When was the last time you saw it?"

"Today in English class." Why in the hell did I feel guilty for seeing a ghost? It wasn't my fault I was born into a family of freaks.

"I'll have to talk to Kylie and Holiday." My head shot up.

"Kylie? You mean The Kylie Galen? She's a freaking legend. Am I gonna go to school with her?" Maybe being a freak wouldn't be so bad.

"She's a teacher," My sister smiled. "So you remember all the stories I told you, huh?"

"Can you blame me? Being a chameleon sounds so cool. You exhibit every trait; vampire, fae, were, witch, shapeshifter, it's awesome! Oh shit, can you grab my bag?"

"Checking to see if Mom confiscated your cigarettes?" Ashleigh gave her a sly grin.

"I swear I was holding them for a friend." Oh why am I such a horrible liar?!

"Sure because everyone at Holleran High smokes Newports, in fact, I'm pretty sure _no one_ does." She tossed them to me. "I grabbed them before mom had a chance to see if you had any drugs on you. I don't know why she did that when she knows you're transitioning." All of the sudden, my muscles started spazzing again. I gasped for air, looking to Ashleigh. She helped me up. "Come on. I hope you don't remember what happens after this." It all went black. Flashes came to me during the time I was out. Bloodied bodies. Were they caused by me? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a nightmare. Maybe I would wake up and get ready for school at Holleran, but I doubted it. Then flashes of the ghost. _You have to help me._ That ghost can screw off. I suddenly woke up back at my parents house with Ashleigh packing my bags.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, still slightly asleep.

"You're going to Shadow Falls until you get a hold of your gifts. Holiday and Kylie will explain more when you get there."

"So… I'm gonna meet the famous Kylie Galen, fuck yeah." Ashleigh laughed.

"Just go back to sleep." She didn't have to tell me twice. I rolled over and I was out like a light.

The next day I woke up with the sun shining right in my eyes. Sun screen was tossed onto my bed.

"You're gonna need it. It's going to be brutal today." Ashleigh said.

"Isn't it always brutal? It's Texas."

"That's not what I meant. The sun is going to be brutal to you since you're more sensitive to sunlight now." I quickly put some all over my body and on my face.

"Are you taking me to school? Won't it be weird that I'm coming in the middle of the semester? Is mom okay with this? Is dad okay with this? Do they know I'm exhibiting both traits?"

"Holy shit, Liv. One question at a time. To answer your first question, no. Burnett dropped me off and he should be here any minute to take us back. I told you a while ago, he's head of security there and also works for the FRU."

"He's the one that married Holiday, right?" I asked in a dreamy voice.

"That's the one. I think he's excited to have a mini-me come to school. I've told him a lot about you. He isn't too keen on the smoking, though." Ashleigh said.

"Then we're going to have a problem." I frowned.

"As long as you don't do it around him, I'm sure you'll be fine. For your next question, plenty of students come during the middle of the year. Just a reminder, there is a Mr. Yates, but we are in no way related to him as far as I know. If we were, I'm pretty sure we'd be chameleons, but then again, I'm not so sure that's how it works." Ashleigh shrugged.

"Man, I wish I was chameleon. It'd be so awesome." I sighed.

"Believe it or not, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. It takes forever to control your brain pattern and the FRU still isn't sure how they even exist. Mom and Dad are both okay with this but they're a little concerned that you're exhibiting both of their traits. Dads vampire is more dominant than Moms fae so you should be vampire. I don't know how you're doing both. Maybe you're part chameleon." Ashleigh smirked at me, but it was a friendly smirk.

"I don't think so because I've only exhibited vampire and fae. I've never cast any spells, or felt weird when a full moon was coming, or ever felt the need to transform into anything other than my bed." I grinned, but went back into full on serious mode, "I think I'm just weird, but it's nice to think about." A car could be heard coming into the driveway and Ashleigh looked at me squinting her eyebrows.

"Can you please stop looking at my brain pattern?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's just really fascinating to look at." She gave me an apologetic smile. I really wanted to flip her the bird, but decided against it since I'm sure that it was interesting.

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving." Our parents came downstairs and hugged us both. Both our parents looked at me with concern and love in their eyes, but it was our mom that spoke.

"No matter what you turn out to be, just know that we'll love you unconditionally." I hugged my parents so tight, not wanting to let go. I let out a ragged breath, wiped a few tears and walked out the door.

"You must be Olivia." Burnett said.

"And you must be Burnett." I looked to Ashleigh and mouthed, "Oh my God!" She let out a laugh and attempted to cover it with a cough. Burnett put my suitcases in the trunk.

"Listen, no smoking in the car. If I find any ashes on the seat, you'll regret it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Jeez, Ashleigh. You weren't kidding when you said she had an attitude." I glared daggers at my sister.

"I did not say that." Then she looked to Burnett as if, "you better shut up or you're gonna regret having to drive two vampires back to school." He shrugged and got in the drivers seat while Ashleigh got in the passengers seat and I got stuck in the back. Yay me. Not. I watched the country go by kind of like when you're imagining you're in this really emotional music video just staring out the window. Thirty minutes later, we arrived at Shadow Falls Academy since it technically was a school and not just a camp anymore. I saw that Kylie and Holiday were waiting as soon as we entered the gate. When the car was parked and off, I got out of the car looking at the schools beauty.

"Wow," I whispered. When I realized I was being stared at, I whipped my head to Holiday and Kylie who were obviously trying to read my brain pattern.

"That's not possible." Kylie said.

"You of all people should know that it is." Burnett looked to Kylie with a knowing glance.

"Well, I worded it wrong. It is possible, but she's only showing two traits." I didn't want to get all jumpy on Kylie because she's a freaking legend, but maybe she had some pointers.

"How do I shut it off?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Shut what off?" Holiday asked, confused.

"My brain pattern so everyone I pass won't stare at me like I'm a freak." Holiday looked at Kylie, smiled, and looked back at me.

"Kylie, she reminds me of you when you first came here." Burnett seemed to agree, but for some odd reason, he didn't seem too happy about it.

"I know, which is why I think we're going to get along just great." I could sense sincerity in her voice which was good. If I did turn out to be chameleon, she could give me some great pointers. I still had high doubts, though. I started biting my nails because I was horrible around people I just met and Holiday seemed to sense it.

"Olivia, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone's really friendly here and I'm sure you'll be fine. If you ever need anything, feel free to come and talk to either Kylie or I."

"Take her up on that, too." Kylie piped in. "She helped me a lot when I first got here and really helped me discover who I really am. While we'll all try and figure out why you're exhibiting both traits of fae and vampire, just know I was in the same spot you were in when I first got here except no one could read my pattern."

"I know," I said sheepishly, "I've heard stories. You're kind of a legend in my eyes." Kylie looked to Ashleigh and smiled.

"A legend? Hardly. I was just doing what I needed to do as a protector and a Holy Warrior."

I looked to Ashleigh. "You never told me who she-" Ashleigh covered my mouth.

"I think that's enough Kylie talk for today." She looked at Holiday for some help.

"Why don't I show you to your cabin so you can get settled in." Holiday smiled.

"That sounds good." Burnett and Holiday both walked me to my cabin, but the question I was about to ask needed answering. Ashleigh never told me and I wanted to know.

"So, who'd she pick?" I asked.

"Gee, your sister told you everything while she was here, didn't she?" Burnett asked.

"Well, we're very close and we tell each other everything. Was it Lucas or Derek?!" I think I might've said that a little too loud because a shapeshifter whooshed in and transformed into a very attractive looking male.

"She picked Lucas and she has no regrets. I'm Perry."

"Olivia. I figured she'd pick him. He's so romantic," I coughed, "I mean in the stories I heard." All three of them laughed and I blushed as much as a half fae half vampire could. We stopped at a cabin and the door opened just as soon as they were about to walk up the steps.

"Ohmigosh! You must be Olivia. I'm Melody. I'm a witch. Rose, get out here! Come and meet our new roommate." A shy girl, no taller than 5'7 came out and waved.

"Hi. I'm Rose as you can tell from Melody. I'm fae." She squinted her eyes and looked to Holiday. "Is she a chameleon like Jenny and Kylie?"

"We're not sure yet and we'd prefer if not everyone knew yet while we try and figure it out." Burnett said in a stern voice.

"That's fine with us." Melody said. "Let's get you settled in." My new roommates and I grabbed my bags and helped me get settled in. Hm. I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
